Historia de ladronas
by DoraaTonks
Summary: Bella, Tonks, Cissy, Alecto y Jessica son 5 mujeres que se dedican a insinuarse a los hombres para engatusarlos y robarles. Ellas desprecian a una antigua miembro que trabajaba con ellas, Fleur. La repudian porque las ha dejado para casarse.


**Historia de ladronas**

**Cap.1 La misión de Tonks**

En una casa corriente, pero tipo guarida, a las afueras de Londres, vivían cinco mujeres muy hermosas.

Una de ellas llevaba el pelo de color lila, era metamorfomaga, tenía veintidós años, y

Se llamaba Nymphadora Tonks. Morena, de ojos pesados y mandíbula marcada, pero de belleza increíble, era la tía de Tonks, Bellatrix. Otra de las mujeres, era rubia platino, ojos azul cielo, también muy guapa, era la hermana de Bella, y la tia de Tonks y se llamaba Narcisa. Las otra dos mujeres, no eran parte de la familia, una era Aleceto, la cual tenía el pelo castaño, era de la edad de Bella y Cissy. Y la otra chica, era de la edad de Tonks, muy bella también, de pelo dorado, se llamaba Jessica.

Un día estaban todas juntas en el salón, y Bella comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, vamos a tener que cambiar los planes de los próximos robos, ya que Fleur se ha ido, casándose con un tipo. Puff… que idiota… -Dijo esto último entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto, para que las chicas lo oyeran.

-Muy bien… -Siguió. –Nymphadora iras a…

-¡No me llames Nymphadora! –Exclamó furiosa, haciendo que su pelo se volviera de color rojo fuego, luego hizo un gesto moviendo la cabeza, y volvió a ser lila.

-Pues no pienso llamarte por tu asqueroso apellido muggle…

-Ya hablamos sobre eso…. ¿acaso tengo yo la culpa de que mi madre se fijara en mi padre… además yo los quiero.

-…Por lo menos no has salido como ellos. -Intervino Narcisa. –Tuviste suerte de parecerte a nosotras…

-… Bueno como iba diciendo… Dora, ¿a si no te molesta no?... Tendrás que ir a un bar de la ciudad, el de cabeza de puerco, harás lo de siempre, seducirás a un tio, y luego ya sabes…

-Sí. –Afirmó Tonks.

-Narcisa tu lo harás en Gringots.

-Será un placer. –Dijo con una malévola sonrisa.

-Alecto en San Mungo

-¿En el hospital? ¿estas loca?, yo no pienso ir allí… además ¿Qué pinto en él?

-Está ingresado un ricachón…

-Aaaa vale, vale. –Le cambió la cara.

-Tu Jessica iras a la casa de un viejo, le… cuidaras… -Dijo poniendo los dedos como en comillas, y no se resistirá a tu belleza, y seguro que te deja una gran cantidad de galeones.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer? –Preguntó Tonks.

-yo…. –Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. –Iré a la casa de unos personajes… muy importantes y respetados, casi tanto como nuestra familia, antes de que cayera en la ruina… -Dijo al final tristemente y con rabia, por recordar aquel momento…

FLASH BACK

-Hola… quisiera esos zapatos de allí. –Dijo una joven mujer de treinta y nueve años.

-En seguida señorita Black. –El señor, guardó los zapatos en la caja. –Son trescientos ochenta galeones. Bellatrix le dio el dinero, pero se transformó en oro leprechaun.

-Uhh, perdone, pero creo que ha debido perder el dienro…

-¿Perdón? –Dijo incrédula Bella, y un poco nerviosa.

-¿Hace tiempo que no va a Gringots?, a lo mejor a tenido un problema con su cámara…

-¡Como! Eso… eso no puede ser…. No es posible…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Déjalo hermana, no pienses en ello, piensa en el futuro, en que seremos ricas nuevamente… -La consoló Cissy dándola unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

Ya era por la noche, y todas se iban a las misiones que las habían sido asignadas.

-Bueno, suerte, y consigamos nuestros propósitos. –Sentenció Bella, yéndose del lugar como todas.

Tonks fue a cabeza de puerco, estaba un poco lleno, le pareció raro, pero por otra parte mejor, así a lo mejor cogería alguna cartera de paso…

Vio a un hombre castaño sentado en la barra, bebiendo una copa de whisky de fuego.

-"Perfecto… -Pensó mordiéndose el labio juguetonamente. -… esa será mi presa"

Se acercó al hombre seductoramente…

Ella llevaba su habitual pelo lila, aunque su tía Bella, le había dicho mil veces que se lo cambiara, porque la desagradaba, pero era su estilo, y solo lo cambiaría por sus emociones, por capricho, o por necesidad para ocultarse… Vestía una minifalda vaquera, un top negro de tirantas finas con un escote muy pronunciado, unos botines negros, un colgante de cuero negro, que en el centro se veía una luna menguante, unos pendientes también con forma de esta luna, y a parte pulseras, y algún que otro brazalete.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo coquetamente, sentándose en otro taburete al lado de él.

-Mira…, no tengo ganas de jugar… conozco a las chicas como tú… a si que hazme el favor y largate…. –Respondió él, aún sin mirarla, y bebiendo un largo sorbo de su copa.

-¡Eres un mal educado sabes! –Estaba enfadada, nunca la habían rechazado.

-Oye yo… -Giró para verla, y se quedó mudo. -"Madre mía que chica más hermosa, y que ojos…" –Pensó. –"No Remus, ni se te pase por la cabeza… recuerda lo que te pasó la otra vez".

-… yo…no quiero ser grosero. –Continuó diciendo. –Pero quiero estar solo…

-¡¿A no?! ¡pues lo has sido!, y ¿Cómo son las mujeres como yo? ¿e? ¡responde! –Exigió mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza para poner su pelo otra vez lila, ya que por la furia se le puso rojo.

-¿Eres metamorfomaga? –Preguntó saliendo del tema.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! ¡y no me cambies de tema!

-Pues las mujeres como tu, sois unas locas, que van a lo que van…

-¡¿-Me estás llamando buscona?!... ¡pues para tu información, no he estado con ningún hombre en ese aspecto!…

-Se sonrojó.

-"¿Por qué le cuento esto?" "no le conozco de nada, y ya le he contado sobre mi vida privada…"

-Pues entonces que quieres. –Dijo después de la pausa que hubo.

-¡Nada! Me voy de este antro. –Lupin la cogió del brazo.

-¡Suelteme! –Dijo forcejeando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me tuteas? –Por instinto, la acercó a él, y la besó profundamente.

Ella se dejó llevar. Se separaron para tomar aire, pero no siguieron más.

-¡¿Con que derecho se atreve a besarme?! –Exigió recomponiéndose de aquella sorpresa que la agradó sin quererlo.

-….No se…. Me dio por ahí… -Respondió el, ya que ni él sabía porque actuó así. ¿Se habría enamorado? –"No, no puede ser… no hace ni diez minutos que la conozco…" –Pensó.

-¡PUES ES UN ATREVIDO! ¡Y NO SE VUELVA A ACERCAR A MÍ! ¡¿ME ENTENDIÓ?! –Le gritó dejando el lugar.

Mientras que caminaba para ir a su casa le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido.

-"¿Qué me ha pasado?, ¿Por qué me he sentido así con ese cretino?... aunque es tan atractivo…… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!, no…. yo no puedo sentir nada por él…..

Bueno sí… un profundo odio…

-Aunque intentaba engañarse ella misma, sabía que algo la pasaba con aquel desconocido… y que no era odio. A él le pasaba lo mismo…


End file.
